Fanfic Kaisoo - Kiss Morning
by cacabebe
Summary: Main cast : Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo (gs)


**Title :** Morning Kiss

 **Main Cast** **:** \- Kim Jongin, - Kyungsoo (gender swich)

 **Genre :** Romance? Drama? Marriage life

 **Rate :** M, NC!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyeong ^^**

 **Sambil menunggu ide chapter 4 di FF Chansoo dan BTS Suga, kali ini bebe mencoba oneshoot yang dibawakan oleh Kaisoo. Yeaayyy. Tepuk tangannya mana coba bebe mau denger. – apa ini?-.**

 **Mianhae atas typo yang menggoda mata kalian. Jangan lupa reviewnya nde.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aa..aa.. ammm... pintarnya anak eomma", ucap Kyungsoo kepada anaknya Chanwoo yang tengah duduk pada seat baby yang Kyungsoo letakkan di atas meja makan. Kyungsoo berdiri dengan tangan kanannya menyuapi makanan bayi ke mulut Chanwoo.

"Yeobo...". Terdengar teriakan malas dan langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekati Kyungsoo. "Hoooaamm... Yeobo..". Dipeluknya Kyungsoo dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Kyungsoo.

"Ne, yeobo. Weh gu reh?", tanya Kyungsoo lembut kepada Kim Jongin, suaminya. Kyongsoo menoleh ke belakang.

Cup~

Kyungsoo mendapatkan morning kiss dari Kim Jongin. "Joheon achimieyo, yeobo ya..", ucapnya tersenyum dengan muka bantalnya yang selama 5 tahun ini menghiasi setiap pagi hari Kyungsoo. "Joheon achimieyo jagoan kecil ku", ucapnya lagi menaruh kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo. Tangannya menggapai pipi tembab Chanwoo.

"Ppaapaappapa..", ucap Chanwoo dengan tertawa memperlihatkan satu giginya yang baru tumbuh sedikit.

"Joheon achimieyo appa", kata Kyungsoo menirukan suara anak kecil.

Kim Jongin duduk di kursi, menarik tubuh Kyungsoo sampai terjatuh di pangkuannya. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari sesuatu. "Emm.. kemana jagoan ku satu lagi eoh? Biasanya dia paling ribut membangunkan ku jika hari libur seperti ini?"

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Joon-myun keluar, ingin bersepedah mengelilingi komplek bersama teman-temannya", jelas Kyungsoo menyuapi Chanwoo kembali.

"Oh begitu". Kim Jongin mempererat pelukannya, diciumnya seluruh punggung Kyungsoo. Jongin dapat mencium aroma sabun lemot yang melekat pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin mulai bergerilia masuk kedalam pakaian Kyungsoo, menghusap lembut dada Kyungsoo yang masih terhalang oleh bra yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

"Jongin, jangan seperti itu"

"wae yeobo? Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya bukan?"

"Tadi malam kita melakukannya"

"Ya maksud aku melakukannya di luar kamar. Selagi Joon-myun sedang diluar kita..."

"Tapi disini ada Chanwoo"

"Chanwoo belum mengerti yeobo. Ayo lah yeobo", bujuk Jongin dengan meremas lembut dada Kyungsoo, diturunkan perlahan tali branya dan di geserkan cup bra yang menutupi bongkahn daging kenyal yang masih berisikan susu murni untuk Chanwoo. Dimainkannya kedua nipple Kyungsoo.

"Egh..". Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan tersenyum kembali menyuapi Chanwoo. "Yeobo biarkan aku menyuapi Chanwoo terlebih dahulu..."

"Yeobo", Kim Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya air susumu sedikit keluar. Sini biar aku bersih kan dahulu". Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo dengan cepat Kim Jongin mengangkat dan memutarkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Menariknya kembali sampai Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan dipangkuan Jongin. Diangkat pakaian Kyungsoo sampai payudaraku terlihat jelas. Kim Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat membenamkan kepalanya di tengah payudara Kyungsoo. Di ciumnya secara bergantian. "Yeobo, kau harus tetap menyuapi Chanwoo bukan? Kasihan Chanwoo sudah menunggu". Kim Jongin menjilat seluruh bagian payudara Kyungsoo.

"Ugh.. Bagaimana cara aku menyuapinya? Lepaskan aku dulu Jongin", ucap Kyungsoo tanpa memberontak. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap kecupan demi kecupan di payudaranya.

"Mamamamma...". Mendengar suara Chanwoo Kyungsoo menengok kearah Chanwoo yang duduk bersandar memasukkan jari tangannya ke mulut. Kyungsoo tersenyum, tangannya menggapai tangan Chanwoo.

"Anak pintar tidak boleh mengemut jari nde. Egh..", Kyungsoo membalikan wajahnya menahan desah akibat hisapan Kim Jongin pada nipplenya. Kyungsoo meremas rambut Kim Jongin saat hisapannya semakin kencang. "Auwww.. sakit". Kim Jongin mempelembut emutannya. "hey sudah. Ini untuk Chanwoo", bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin perlahan melepaskan payudara Kyungsoo dari mulutnya dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang masih memainkan nipple. Kyungsoo mencium bibir Kim Jongin. Terasa sekali susu yang melekat pada bibir seksi Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kim Jongin, melumat lembut bibirnya. Tangan Kim Jongin meraba ke belakang punggung Kyungsoo. Dengan sekali gerakan dia dapat membuka pengait bra yang di kenakan Kyungsoo. Tangannya turun menyentuh bokong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit tanpa melepas lumatan di bibir Kim Jongin.

"Bbabaabaaba...". Chanwoo memukul-mukul sendok plastik di genggamannya. Kyungsoo melepaskan lumatannya dan beralih ke Chanwoo tanpa merubah posisi duduknya.

"Chanwoo kenapa eoh? Kesal ya, tidak ada yang mengajak bicara? Uuh kasihan anak oemma"

"Baabbabaaba..."

"Sini, kamu lanjutkan makan ya". Kyungsoo mengambil mangkuk dan sendok makan Chanwoo. "Aah, Jongin". Kyungsoo kembali memeluk kepala Kim Jongin dengan mangkuk dan sendok kecil di tangannya. Kim Jongin menarik pelan nipple Kyungsoo dengan kedua bibirnya. Tangan kanannya memainkan nipple kiri Kyungsoo. "Emmhh...". Kyungsoo merasakan kejantanan Kim Jongin yang sudah mengeras. Ya saat ini Kim Jongin hanya mengenakan boxer pendek dan t-shirt putih. Kyungsoo menggesekan perlahan vaginanya yang hanya berlapis g-string ke penis Kim Jongin. Sungguh Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Yeobo, kau suapi Chanwoo dulu saja"

Kyungsoo menghelakan nafas. "Kau benar-benar menyiksa ku Jongin". Saat Kyungsoo ingin bangkit dari pangkuan Kim jongin. Kim Jongin menahannya.

"Hanya wajah dan tangan saja yang melayani Chanwoo". Kim Jongin mendengakkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menempelkan dahi dan hidungnya. "Mana bisa aku terus menghadap ke Chanwoo, sedangkan saat ini wajah menampakkan sangat menginginkan mu". Kyungsoo mencium bibir Kim Jongin. "Penismu sudah mengeras. Bisakan kau memasukkannya sekarang? Aku sudah tidak sabar yeobo", bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo mencium lehernya, menggigit kecil kulit lehernya. Kyungsoo terus menggesekan lagi vaginanya ke penis Kim Jongin. "Ayolah yeobo, jangan menyiksaku dengan menunggu seperti ini"

"Baiklah". Kim Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, di balikkannya tubuh Kyungsoo ke arah Chanwoo. Kali ini Kim Jongin ikut berdiri tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam pakaian Kyungsoo dan meremas payudara Kyungsoo yang. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai bergerilia di sekitar vagina kyungsoo. "Tapi kau harus menyuapi Chanwoo sampai makanannya habis dan sekaligus membersihkan bekas makanannya yang menempel pada mulut dan pipi Chanwoo dan...", ucapnya sambil menciumi telinga sampai leher Kyungsoo.

"Sudah jongin, jangan banyak bicara, aku sudah mengerti maksudmu". Kim Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, ia mencium rambut Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin membuka celananya dan menggeser g-string yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Kedua tangan Kim Jongin menggenggam dan pinggul Kyungsoo sampai tubuh Kyungsoo sdikit membungkuk. Kyungsoo menempelkan pergelangan tangan sampai sikunya di meja. Dibukanya kaki Kyungsoo, perlahan batang kejantanan Kim Jongin masuk kedalam lubang kecil Kyungsoo. "Aarrgghhh..". Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya ke meja makan. Beberapa detik penis Kim Jongin di dalam vagina Kyungsoo. Perlahan Kim Jongin mulai menarik keluar setengah penisnya. Lalu di masukkannya lagi. "Emhh..", desah Kyungsoo pelan. Chanwoo. Ya, Kyungsoo harus menyelesaikan makanan Chanwoo. Kyungsoo mengambil bubur bayi di mangkuk dengan menggunakan sendok kecil plastik. "Aaa.. uuh.. ppintar ya jagoan appa dan oemma, mmakannya lahap sekali". Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit menahan desahnya, Kyungsoo memajukan bibir ku sambil mengikuti mulut Chanwoo yang sedang terisi penuh bubur. "Aah.. ahh..", Kyungsoo kembali menaruh kepalanya di meja yang berbantalkan lengannya sendiri, merasakan hentakan penis Kim Jongin yang semakin cepat. "Aah.. j-jongin perlahan ssaja. Aku sulit m-mennahan..". mendengar permintaan sang istri tercintanya, Kim Jongin kembali memperlambat gerakannya. Setelah merasa lebih nyaman Kyungsoo kembali membangkitkan tubuhkan dan menyuapkan makanan ke Chanwoo.

Saat makanan Chanwoo hampir habis. Kyungsoo merasakan darahku mengalir cepat. "S-ssayang bisa kau b-berggerak lebih ceppat, aku s-sudah ingin sampai", ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Kim Jongin mempercepat gerakannya, tak lama. "Aaarrggghh...", teriak Kyungsoo panjang namun pelan dengan dahi menempel pada meja makan. Kim Jongin memperlambat gerakkannya lagi. Kaki Kyungsoo terasa lemas.

Kim Jongin menggeser bangku dan duduk bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di pangkuannya, dengan penisnya yang masih tertancap didalam vagina Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin merasakan dinding vagina Kyungsoo yang masih berkedut memijat batang kejantanan Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo bersandar di tubuh Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, mencium leher, pipi dan bibirnya. Tangannya kembali masuk ke pakaian Kyungsoo. Memainkan kedua nipple Kyungsoo, menariknya perlahan, memilinnya dan meremas gemas kedua payudara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali menggerakan tubuhnya. " emm..", desah mereka dengan mulut yang saling melumat. Kyungsoo melepas lumatannya dari bibir Kim jongin dan bergerak cepat menyuapi Chanwoo yang kebetulan hanya tinggal sesuap lagi. Memberikan Chanwoo minum, membersihkan wajahnya yang sedikit belepotan. Kyungsoo memindahkan Chanwoo bersama kursinya ke ruang keluarga, menghidupkan televisi dengan chanel anak-anak kesukaannya.

Kyungsoo kembali lagi kepada Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo duduk menghadap Kim Jongin dan langsung melumat bibirnya sesaat. Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya, menggenggam batang penis Kim Jongin dan membimbingnya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam vagina Kyungsoo. Tangan Kim Jongin memegangi bahkan meremas bokong Kyungsoo.

"Argh...", desah Kim Jongin mendengakkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya saat ujung juniornya memasuki vagina Kyungsoo. Dahi dan hidung kami saling menempel. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah Kim Jongin, melumatnya. Perlahan Kyungsoo turunkan tubuhnya sampai seluruh penis Kim Jongin masuk kedalam vagina Kyungsoo. "Aaahh...", desah kim jongin kembali.

Kyungsoo menaik turunkan tubuh ku. Tangan kim Jongin kembali menaikkan pakaian Kyungsoo sampai payudara Kyungsoo terlihat. Tanpa ragu Kim Jongin mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah nipple Kyungsoo. Di jilatnya perlahan dan bergantian. Menggigit perlahan bahkan menghisapnya. Semakin lama gerakkan Kyungsoo semakin cepat. Ya, sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah ingin mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Aah.. ahh... arrrgghh..", teriak Kyungsoo yang kemudian disusul dengan tubuh yang sangat lemas. Kyungsoo mensandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dan nafasnya yang memburu sama seperti dirinya saat ini.

Kim Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan diletakkannya di atas meja makan dengan kaki yang menggantung. Tanpa menunggu lama Kim Jongin memasukkan kembali penisnyanya ke dalam vagina Kyungsoo dan menggerakkannya maju-mundur perlahan. Tangannya kembali bergerilia di payudara Kyungsoo. Lidahnya menjelajah keseluruh lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo dari perut, kedua payudaranya hingga leher. Gerakan Kim Jongin semakin cepat dan liar tidak seperti sebelumnya. Tangannya terus menggenggam payudara Kyungsoo.

"Aaaarrrgggghhhh...", teriak panjang Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan semburan cairan hangat memenuhi vaginanya. Kim jongin menidurkan kepalanya di dadaku, Kyungsoo menghusap rambutnya.

Cekleekk..

Terdengar pintu terbuka dan disusul dengan suara Kim Joon-myun. "Aku pulaaanngg. Eomma..", teriaknya membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan bangun mengangkat Kim Jongin yang masih bersandar di dadanya.

"Jongin cepat ambil celana mu". Kyungsoo turun dari meja makan merapihkan pakaiannya. Ya, Kyungsoo memakai rok jadi dengan cepat Kyungsoo sudah tampil dengan rapih kembali. Melihat Kim Jongin yang masih lemas, Kyungsoo mengambil boxer Kim Jongin melempar dan mendarat tepat di mukanya. Dengan lemas ia mengambil boxernya. "Cepat pakai..", ucap Kyungsoo berbisik dari kejauhan.

"eomma..", teriak Kim Joon-myun kembali.

"Nde, joon-myun", Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menghampiri Kim Joon-myun yang hampir memasuki dapur. "Anak eomma sudah pulang. Bagaimana bersepedahnya, menyenangkan eoh?", tanya Kyungsoo berlutut agar tingginya setara dengan Kim Joon-myun.

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan tapi akan lebih seru jika ada appa. Eemm.. apa appa sudah bangun?"

"Sudah. Tadi appa menanyakan dirimu. Ehem.. 'kemana jagoan kecil ku? Kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku eoh?'", kata Kyungsoo meniru suara pria, membuat Kim Joon-myun tertawa.

"Hahaha.. eomma tidak pantas menjadi seorang pria"

"Oh.. Jinjja?", kata Kyungsoo dengan menirukan kembali suara pria dan menggelitiki Kim Joon-myun sampai terjatuh di pelukkan Kyungsoo.

"Ha-ha-ha.. eomma ampun.. geliii... hahaha.. appa tolong aku", teriaknya.

"Appa mu tidak akan mendengar", ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan suara pria. Kyungsoo terus menggelitiki Kim Joon-myun.

"Siapa yang mencoba mengganggu jagoanku?", Kim Jongin tiba-tiba munncul di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Appa tolong aku ha-ha-ha", teriak Kim Joon-myun.

"Jangan ganggu anakku", Kim Jongin menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan memeluknya sampai Kim Joon-myun terlepas dari kelitikan maut Kyungsoo. "Lari Joon-myun, cepat lari", ucap Kim Jongin mendramatisir. Kim Joon-myun lari ke meninggalkan kami dengan tertawa riang. Kyungsoo pun ikut tertawa. Membalikan wajah ku ke wajah Kim Jongin dan menciumnya bibirnya.

"Sudah lepaskan, temani Joon-myun dan Chanwoo bermain sana. Aku akan membuatkan susu hangat dan makan pagi untuk kalian"

"Ooh aniya. Aku sudah terlalu banyak minum susu pagi ini", ucapnya lemas menuruh kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

.

-the end-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ottokhae? Kurang hot kah? Kalau mau lebih hot bacanya di atas api unggun aja guys –gebukin bebe ramerame-. Ampun ampun.. maafkan bebe yang polos ini /plaakk/. Gumawo sudah menyempatkan membaca dan meriview.**

 **Oh. Jangan lupa baca Chansoo-Stay With Me dan Suga BTS – Oppa Saranghae. Oke. Sampai bertemu lagi :***


End file.
